


Victorian Marmalade Slicer

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Baby Making On A Schedule [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Caretaking, Collar, F/M, Female Alpha, Knotting, M/M, Male Omega, Mpreg, Power Exchange, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Dan is now pregnant. It's taking a bit of getting used to.





	Victorian Marmalade Slicer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatwiththeegobangandsuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwiththeegobangandsuch/gifts).



> A Victorian marmalade slicer is a real thing. I recommend googling them - they're terrifying.

"Oh my god," said Suzy, watching Dan get dressed. 

"Mmm?"

Dan, two thirds asleep, his hair still damp from his shower and his eyes still sleepy, looked over his shoulder at her.

"You've got a baby bump!"

"No way," said Dan, looking down at his own body.

"You do," said Suzy, and then she was actually getting out of bed, and she was pressed against his back, her forehead against his shoulder, her breasts against his back, her cock against his ass. 

Her hands went to his belly, and okay, he might have had a bit more... pudge, but it wasn't a baby bump.

"I've got at least a few more weeks until it qualifies as a baby bump," said Dan, and he leaned into her, letting her support his weight. 

God knew she was strong enough for it.

The pendant on his neck, with the Sailor Moon wand and the death's head moth, stood out against his pale skin, and then her hands were across the span of his belly.

"The pregnancy is viable," she protested, and she sounded nervous as she said it, as if she was jinxing it.

She kissed his shoulder, and rubbed her face into it.

"God," she said, "you smell so good like this."

Dan snorted.

"You really just like me pregnant, don't you? You want me barefoot and pregnant."

"I mean," said Suzy, "I don't anyone to wear shoes in the house."

"Fair enough," said Dan.

"I need to get up," Suzy mumbled into Dan's shoulder.

"You're already up," said Dan. 

"I'm not, like, up-up," she said, "but I should make you breakfast."

"Scuze," Dan said, and he was blushing, "you don't have to actually make me breakfast every morning."

"You're carrying my baby," Suzy said.

"It might be Arin's," Dan pointed out.

"Even if it's Arin's DNA, it's still also _my_ baby," Suzy said. "Anyway, I'm totally the one who put that baby in you."

Dan snorted, and then she was... turning him around, putting her hands on his belly, pushing his shirt up and leaning into kiss the top of the small curve of it.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"Hi," said Dan.

"I was talking to the baby," said Suzy.

"Oh," said Dan.

And then Suzy was getting on her tiptoes, and she was kissing him, right on the mouth, her mouth soft and sweet.

"Was that for the baby, too?"

Dan was blushing harder.

"No," said Suzy. "That was for you."

"Oh," said Dan, and he cleared his throat. "Thanks."

"You're not just a... vessel for carrying the baby," Suzy said. "You're also yourself. And... you know, I love you, a lot. Even if you never had a baby, and it was just... you, me, and Arin for the rest of forever, it would be okay."

"Yeah?"

"I mean," said Suzy, and she looked faintly embarrassed, with her sleepy eyes and her mussed hair, "I'd still be sad. We'd still be sad. But we love you. We love you a lot." 

"Okay," said Dan, and he pressed his forehead against hers, the slight bulge of his belly against hers.

"But you've still got a baby bump," Suzy said, and she was practically squealing, her hands on his belly again. "My baby bump!"

"I'm just getting fat from eating too much lately," Dan said, but he was blushing.

" _Have_ you been eating more lately?"

"Well, not more-more," said Dan. "I'm just... you know, between the supplements, the fact that you guys keep feeding me stuff... I'm not, like, eating more in quantity, but it's more in... quality."

"You're our Omega," Suzy said. "Of course we're gonna take care of you."

She gave him another kiss, right on his stubbly jaw.

"I'm feeling creative this morning," she said, as she grabbed a hair tie from the dresser and out her hair up in a ponytail.

"What kind of creative?"

"The kind that is gonna make you scrambled eggs and french toast," said Suzy, and then she was making her way downstairs, her bare feet slapping on the hardwood.

"That's a lot of food," Dan called after her.

"You're eating for two," Suzy called back.

Dan snorted, and he pulled his jeans on. 

And then he paused, because he couldn't pull them as high as he usually did.

Um.

Okay.

So he could wear them a little lower than usual.

Maybe he needed to invest in some new jeans soon.

But for now... he could make these fit.

More or less.

* * * 

Suzy did indeed make him french toast and scrambled eggs.

She put chocolate chips in the french toast, which was, admittedly, a new one for him, but he wasn't going to complain.

There was a line of pills alongside his plate as well - his prenatal vitamins, a multivitamin, the special pills for his stomach problems that were formulated specifically for pregnant people.

Arin had apparently left a whole pitcher of orange juice he'd squeezed himself, and it had a little sticky note on one glass, with a heart on it.

Dan blushed, and he carefully took his pills, then ate as much as he could. 

... which is to say, he ate all the eggs and one piece of french toast, before he felt like he as going to explode.

He belched, and he blushed, covering his mouth with one hand.

"Sorry about that," he mumbled.

"I'll take it as a compliment," Suzy told him.

He blushed a bit, and then he leaned back.

"Take the french toast with you to the office," Suzy told him. "You can still eat it cold."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah," said Suzy. "I think Arin has a jar of peanut butter, which should go well." 

Dan stood up, and he kissed her on the temple, his arm around her shoulders.

"You guys seem to have me on a full meal plan," he said, and he was only half teasing.

"Well," said Suzy, "you gotta keep your strength up."

"Yeah," said Dan. "For the baby."

Suzy made an annoyed noise, and she prodded him in the side. 

"You're more than just a baby carrying receptacle," Suzy said, and she sounded slightly irritated. "Keep that up, and I'll make you write lines."

"What kind of lines?"

"Probably something like "I am more than a baby carrying receptacle" at least a hundred times," said Suzy.

"Please don't," Dan said, in a slightly pleading voice. "My wrist may fall off."

“So stop being so down on yourself,” said Suzy.

“Yes, Alpha,” said Dan. 

Suzy snorted, and she kissed him, right on the mouth. 

* * *

Dan went to the office.

He was... acutely aware of his body, aware in ways that he usually wasn't. 

It was still weird to think that he was... well, pregnant.

He, Dan Avidan, alias Danny Y. Sexbang, was going to have a baby.

He'd... well, he'd figured out what he was going to do, once he told the public at large that he was an Omega, that he was pregnant, that he was with Suzy and Arin.

But he could deal with that later.

The pregnancy was currently as viable as it could be, at this stage, but he still didn't want to... jinx it.

He'd heard it was bad luck to tell anyone about a pregnancy until you felt movement.

He wasn't sure where he'd heard that on - maybe his grandmother?

He'd only accepted the whole Omega thing pretty recently, and now he was pregnant.

It was like there was all this information he knew, but didn't... think about, and now he was kind of scrambling.

Oh well.

At least he wasn't doing it alone. 

* * * 

Arin was in his office, typing away. 

His whole face lit up when he saw Dan.

"Hi," said Arin.

"Hi," said Dan, and he smiled at Arin. "I've got extra french toast."

"Is it for you?"

"I'm willing to share," said Dan.

Arin snorted. 

"Have you had enough of it?"

"Nah, I just feel guilty eating in front of you, when you don't have any."

"Dude," said Arin, and he came around his desk, to sit next to Dan on the couch, "you are literally making a new person. Like, from scratch. Duh, you're gonna be eating more."

Dan snorted. 

"I mean, when you put it like that," said Dan. "Do you think you could get me some peanut butter?"

Arin grinned.

"Suzy snitched on me, didn't she?"

"Yep," said Dan. 

"Oh well," said Arin, and he was getting up. "I'll be right back." 

* * * 

They sat in the Grump room, and Dan dipped french toast into a jar of peanut butter, and they bantered.

Of course they bantered.

Dan wasn't yet out about being pregnant - he wanted to wait a little longer for that - but... well, it was his reality. 

And he was laughing, joking, as Arin clowned around.

"What's the weirdest name you've ever heard," Dan said, when they were naming their third character, who was no doubt about to die in some painful, creative way. 

"I mean, I don't want to insult anyone who might be listening to this," said Arin, and he shot Dan a sidelong look. 

"I used to think that you had a weird name," said Dan.

"Arin is a totally normal name," Arin protested.

"Not the way you spell it, it isn't," said Dan. 

"What, really?"

"At least... not in Jewish circles."

"No?"

"Nah. It's usually the double A spelling."

"So they use the kid's name like a battery?"

"Oh my god, Arin," Dan groaned, and he as cackling. around a piece of french toast.

Arin was laughing as well.

"I'm just saying," Arin said. "If you say "double A" the first thing I'm gonna think about is batteries!"

"Well, yeah," said Dan. "Shit, do they still even use batteries anymore?"

"They have to," said Arin. "That's how they run, like, vibrators and shit, isn't it?"

"A lot of those are USB chargeable these days," said Dan, thinking about the array of sex toys that Suzy sometimes had charging on the power strip next to her side of the bed. 

"Well, yeah," said Arin, and now he was laughing harder. "But still. Like... you know... what else would you use batteries for?"

"Kid's toys?"

"Oh gods, don't remind me of those loud kid's toys," said Dan, and he made a face. "I don't wanna think of that."

"Well, you're gonna have to," Dan said giving his own middle a pointed look. "At some point, he added hurriedly, at Arin's raised eyebrow. 

"I'll worry about it when I get there," said Arin. 

"Wait a sec," said Dan. "Don't you have that culinary scale?"

"I mean, I almost never use it," said Arin.

"Well, yeah, but I remember when you were baking that cake, and I had to go to the store to get batteries."

"Oh. Right."

"So kid's toys and culinary scales need double A batteries," said Dan. 

"And nothing else?"

"Apparently not," said Dan. "Lovelies, put your thoughts on what else needs batteries in the comments of this video."

Arin snorted.

"We're going to learn a whole bunch of weird fucking things," said Arin.

"You think?"

"Oh yeah," said Arin. "We'll learn about fucking... mechanical Victorian marmalade slicers and shit like that."

"... the fuck is a Victorian marmalade slicer?!"

"Google it," said Arin, and there was actual _delight_ in his voice. "You're not gonna believe it."

"Why won't I believe it?"

"Just... google it," said Arin. 

"I feel like this is gonna be some kind of weird sex toy," Dan said, but he was typing in "Victorian marmalade slicer" into his phone as he spoke.

"Someone probably did that, at some point," said Arin. "Although that'd be some pretty kinky shit."

And then the images loaded.

"What the fuck is that?!"

Arin was laughing - he was laughing so hard that his character careened off screen, and the comical "you're dead" music played, a cheerful, tinny tune. 

"That looks like something you'd torture people with, to get state secrets," Dan said, as he was scrolling through all the different pictures. "Holy fuck."

"I know, right?"

"Where'd you learn about that, anyway?"

"Suzy has been coveting one since we got together," said Arin.

"What, when she was a teenager?"

"Well, okay, maybe not that long, but at least since we moved in together."

Dan boggled.

"I'd be genuinely terrified of her having one of those," he told Arin. "What would she even _do_ with a thing like that?"

"She'd probably use it for making something," Arin said. "Maybe she'd even make marmalade."

"But what's the point of making marmalade? You can just... get it. At the store. Without all of... well, that." 

"The pride in having done it?"

Dan shrugged.

"I'm just a plebeian, then," said Dan, and he stretched. 

"Next time on Game Grumps, I'm gonna tell Dan about a duck press."

And then Arin stopped recording.

"... the fuck is a duck press?"

"It's what it sounds like," said Arin. "It's a thing you use to press duck, so that you get all of the fat and the... whatnot out of it."

"Whatnot?"

"You know. The blood, the juices...."

"... not for me, then," said Dan, and he made a face.

He'd always been a bit squeamish about blood, but it had gotten worse since he'd gotten pregnant.

Red meat was a thing that he couldn't really eat due to his tender stomach, but these days it flat out made him queasy.

"Sorry," said Arin, and he made a sympathetic noise. "Didn't mean to make you all barfy."

"You didn't make me barfy," said Dan. 

"You're looking a little green around the gills," said Arin.

"You're finally finding out my secret," Dan said, his tone deadpan. "I'm actually part Vulcan."

"... what?"

Arin looked at Dan, one eyebrow up.

"You know, Vulcans? They have green blood? What?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Arin.

"Star Trek?"

"I haven't seen Star Trek," said Arin. 

"What, not even the movies?"

"Which movies?"

"... any of them, really," said Dan. 

"Nope," said Arin.

"... huh," said Dan, and he leaned back into the chair, both hands on his belly. 

"You know I kind of live under a rock," said Arin. 

"Well, okay, I mean, fair," said Dan. "But at least it's a pretty comfortable rock, with all the taxidermy you could ever ask for."

"And some I never did," said Arin, and he made a face.

"Sorry?"

"Nah," said Dan. "Sorry. I just need to talk to Suzy about moving that one deer head so that it's not staring at us when we're eating dinner."

"You don't like eating with an audience?"

"Not with a dead one, no!"

Dan snorted.

"So what are you hungry for?"

"Why do you think I'm hungry?"

"You're pregnant," said Arin. "You should be eating."

Dan made a face.

"You know I've got a small stomach," he told Arin. "I can only eat so much at once."

"Still," said Arin. " _I'm_ hungry and want to order lunch, so why don't you order something, and you can put it in the fridge for when you get hungry?"

"Fair enough," said Dan, mollified.

"I'm sorry for all the... hovering," said Arin, and he took Dan's hand in his own, kissing the back of Dan's hand, then Dan's knuckles. "It's... y'know?"

"It's the first kid," said Dan. "Of course you're anxious."

"I'm not just worried about the kid, you know," said Arin. "I can worry about you too!"

"I'm healthy as a horse," said Dan, and he thumped himself on the chest.

... ow.

"That doesn't fill me with confidence," Arin said, his voice dry.

"No?"

"I know how fucking delicate horses are," said Arin. "My mom raises them, remember?"

"Oh yeah," said Dan. 

"We still need to tell all of our parents about... all of this," said Arin.

"The bit where I signed a BDSM contract to be your pet?"

Dan's tone was dry as old bones.

"Well, okay, no, not that, but maybe the part where you're having our baby."

"Right," said Dan. 

"Regardless," said Arin, and he rubbed his hands together, "let's get some food."

"Right," said Dan.

He was already getting kind of hungry. 

Go figure.

* * * 

They ate Chinese food, and they Grumped some more, until it was late enough that it was early, and they were slowly making their way home.

Dan was... well, Dan was tired, and his back hurt.

It wasn't even that he'd gained that much weight!

But even he had to admit that... well, it did look like a baby bump, if his shirt was pulled flat against his belly and he stared down at it.

God, if he was only about ten weeks in and already huge, what was he going to look like when he was twenty weeks in? When he was nine months in?

Oh god.

He was going to look like a blimp.

A blimp with a cotton ball on top.

"You okay?"

Dan was snapped out of his daze.

"Sorry," he told Arin. 

"It's fine," Arin said, and he reached out, taking Dan's hand in his own. "You know you look super sexy?"

"You think?"

"Oh yeah," said Arin. "The whole time I was sitting next to you on the couch, I can smell how good you smell, and then I can see you... god, I just wanna, like, get on my knees in front of you and worship you with my mouth."

Dan flushed so hard that his ears were ringing, and his cock twitched.

"I'm, uh... I'm glad you still think I'm sexy," Dan said. "Since you keep seeing me scarfing down every bit of food I can get my hands on and, uh... you know."

He cleared his throat.

"Hm?"

"I don't... I don't feel that attractive," Dan said at last. "I feel loved and, y'know, cherished, and I appreciate that more than I can put into words. But I had myself built up as this whole... rock star, and then there's me, not a sexy rock star or anything like that, just a random pregnant Omega."

"Well," said Arin, and he stopped in front of the car, wrapping his arms around Dan, his hands on Dan's hips, his forehead against Dan's, "I think you're the sexiest Omega in the world. And the sexiest person in the world, tied only with Suzy."

Dan flushed, and then he was being kissed, right there, in front of the office, and he was melting into it, sighing, pressing closer.

"Thanks," Dan said, his voice quiet. "You and Suzy... you guys are too good to me."

"We're exactly as good to you as you deserve," Arin said. "Now c'mon. Let's get home. Suzy is probably waiting up for us." 

“We don’t wanna keep Suzy up,” Dan said. “She gets grumpy when she’s tired.”

“Like you don’t,” Arin said, his voice affectionate.

“You do too,” Dan said. 

“Never said I didn’t,” said Arin, as they got into the car. “C’mon. You need your rest.”

“C’mon, Ar. I’ll be _fine_. I promise.”

“Sorry,” said Arin, and he kissed Dan, a light, casual peck on the mouth.

It was so… casual, so familiar.

Emotions were welling up in Dan’s chest, and he made an annoyed noise as he buckled his seatbelt, and then he was crying.

Goddamn it.

He hated being the stereotypical Omega, but also… well, he’d cried easily before he’d gotten pregnant, and here he was, sobbing into his hands, over a stupid kiss.

Goddamnit, he was just a sucker.

A sucker of an Omega, and they were going to realize that they’d made a mistake and they’d leave him, and he’d be stuck, pregnant, and -

“Dan?”

Arin’s voice came out from amongst the deafening roar in Dan’s head.

Dan peeked over at him, and he sniffed.

“You okay, baby?”

Arin cupped Dan’s cheek, thumbed his cheekbone, wiped away a tear.

“I’m having a lot of feelings all at once, and they’re all coming out of my face,” said Dan. 

“I can see that,” Arin said, and he reached down, gently clinking Dan’s day collar. 

The little pendants were warm from Dan’s skin. 

“What do you need right now, Dan?”

“I don’t… I don’t know,” Dan mumbled, and he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Do you wanna just be quiet until we get home, and then see how you feel then?”

Dan paused.

Sometimes, he didn’t talk.

If he was stressed and tired and overwhelmed, it was nice to let Suzy and Arin do the talking and thinking for him, at least until he could get his mind working the way he wanted it to.

So he just nodded.

“Okay,” said Arin, and he kissed Dan on the temple. 

Dan just leaned back into his seat, letting his eyes slide shut.

There were still a few tears dripping down his face, but that was okay. 

He sighed, and he just... felt his body.

Okay.

Yeah.

So he sort of had a baby bump now.

He couldn't really argue with that, could he?

He kept his eyes shut, and he rested his hands on his belly.

There was a person growing under his navel.

That was weird to think about, wasn't it?

The car started up, and he was rocked by it, nothing but the quiet car noises, until he was fast asleep. 

* * * 

Dan was woken up by Arin shaking his shoulder.

"We're home," he told Dan. 

Dan nodded, and he yawned.

"I told Suzy you're quiet right now, okay buddy?"

Dan nodded. 

Then the two of them were making their way into the house, and Dan was kicking his shoes off. 

Suzy was indeed sitting on the couch, curled up under a blanket, a cat on her lap.

"Hi," said Suzy, and she yawned.

"Hi, sweetie," said Arin, and he leaned down to kiss her on the mouth.

Dan leaned down as well, pecking her on the cheek.

Her hand went to his belly, and he sighed, and made to sit on the floor.

That was where he sat, when he was being more of a pet than usual.

Suzy frowned.

"Honey," she told Danny, "you can't sit on the floor when you're pregnant. That can't be good for your back. Or your knees."

Dan whined.

He was... he was a pet.

Pets didn't sit on the couch.

Suzy sighed, and she shifted, then pulled him onto the couch with her, so that he was sprawled on his side, his head on her chest.

"Ar, go get him a glass of water and something to eat, okay? And his pills."

"Got it," said Arin. 

Dan sighed, and he snuggled in closer, his arms around Suzy's middle, still nuzzling into her chest.

Her breasts were soft against his face, and he could hear that familiar thud of heartbeat, as her fingers gently scritched at his scalp. 

"You had a lot of feelings, huh?"

Dan nodded.

"I get that," said Suzy, her voice still quiet, vibrating through his had. "When my hormones are all up and excited, I get super emotional."

Dan sighed, opened his mouth to apologize... and then closed it.

He didn't really have anything to say, did he?

So he stayed quiet, as his Alpha petted him and told him about her day, quietly. 

* * *

Arin came in with a grilled cheese sandwich, a glass of water, and Dan's pills.

"There you go," said Arin, and Dan sat up, slowly, and took his pills into his hand.

He took them all into his mouth, then washed them down with water.

The grilled cheese sandwich was made with sharp cheddar, and the bread was sourdough.

Dan sighed, and he took a bite out of it.

The flavor practically exploded in his mouth, and he realized he was crying again, even as he ate.

... why was he crying over a sandwich?

Holy shit.

There was something hilarious about that, and then he was swallowing quickly, before he could choke, and he was putting down his plate, to breathe and giggle to himself, even as he sobbed.

"What's so funny?"

Arin was sitting next to Dan, looking amused.

"You can talk not," Suzy added.

"I'm crying over a fucking sandwich," Dan said, his voice rough, and then he was giggling.

"Is there something... wrong with the sandwich?"

"No," said Dan, and he was rubbing his eyes some more, still giggling, more tears dripping down his face. "It's so good."

"I made you a sandwich so good that you cried," Arin said, his voice deadpan.

"You did," Dan said.

"Well," said Arin, "I'm gonna put that on my resume."

"... what?"

Dan looked sidelong at Arin, and then went back to chewing.

"Because, you know, I made a sandwich that was so good that it made you cry," said Arin.

"Arin, I think that just about anything would make me cry right now."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Everything is making me have all of the feelings."

Dan made a face.

"I think it's sweet," said Suzy, and she kissed Dan on the temple.

Dan sighed, and he leaned against her, as he was sandwiched between the two of them.

"Thanks," Dan said, his voice quiet. 

"For what? The sandwich?"

"For all of it," said Dan. "I'll be okay."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay," said Suzy. "We trust you, baby."

He blushed, looking down into his lap.

They both had a hand on his knee.

He sighed again, and he let them cuddle in to him on either side.

* * * 

Dan nearly fell asleep on the couch, before he was more or less dragged upstairs, undressed, and shoved in the bathroom.

He brushed his teeth, looking blearily at his own reflection, and then he paused.

He hadn't had as much trouble lately when it came to eating at night - not so many nightmares, although he was still waking up hungry and out of sorts.

He pissed, washed his hands, and then he was making his way back to the bedroom, then flopped onto the bed, flat on his back.

He could even sleep on his back now, although that might have just been because he couldn't sleep on his belly anymore.

He yawned, and then he was asleep, before he even realized how tired he was.

* * * 

Dan woke up at some early hour, when it was still dark out, with Suzy and Arin on either side of him.

He rubbed his eyes, sitting up, and Suzy made a sleep noise, cuddling closer, her leg thrown over his, her hand on his belly.

Arin's hand was on his chest, effectively pinning him to the bed.

He had a boner.

It was weird, to have an erection while pregnant.

He had enough of a belly now, that the head of his cock was pressed against the underside of it. 

And he was... oh, he was wet.

How was he already wet? 

He wasn't some teenager, to wake up horny.

Except he was horny.

And he was waking up.

Fuck.

He'd get up, take care of it himself, but then he'd wake up Suzy and Arin.

Although... god, Suzy was rutting against his hip - she was already half hard, pressed against him.

And Arin was also hard, and he was sitting up. 

"Dan," Arin said, his voice low, "fuck, you smell... fuck."

"I smell like fuck?"

"I wanna eat you up," Arin said, and then he was kissing Dan, his tongue in Dan's mouth, his fingers going to Dan's hair.

Dan sighed into Arin's mouth, and he kissed Arin back, wet and desperate, clinging to Arin's bare skin, as the two of them pressed closer together.

And then there was another hand in Dan's hair, a smaller one, and his face was being turned towards Suzy's, and he was kissing her too, as she pressed close to him, grinding her hips forward.

"God," Suzy said, her voice thick. "Fuck, Dan...."

She was shuddering, and she was clinging to him. 

"You wanna fuck me?"

Dan's voice was still raspy from waking up.

"God, yes," said Suzy. "Please?"

"Do it," Dan said. "Do it, fuck me, please...."

"What about me, hm?"

Arin was kissing along Dan's chest, pausing to tweak Dan's nipples, twisting them with his fingers.

Dan shuddered and writhed between the two of them, aware that he was loved, aware that he was being held, aware that he belonged here more than anyplace else.

And then Suzy was... was moving down his body, and it was all a blaze of heat and their sweat, of their mouths, as Suzy was now between his legs, and she was kissing the bump on his belly, the slight distension, her expression practically beatific. 

"Look at you," she said, and she kissed him, right under his navel, then lower, to right above his dick.

He shuddered, his heels digging into the bed, as her small fingers wrapped around his cock, and then she was stroking him, long, slow strokes, good enough that it was making his eyes roll back in his head, his mouth falling open.

"God, Suzy, fuck," Dan groaned.

He was more sensitive now, it seemed, and he was squirming, humping up into her hand.

_Fuck_. 

"Don't stop," he whined. "Please...."

Arin's hand was in his hair, turning his head to the side, and he was leaning forward, opening his mouth, and there was Arin's cock, thick and hot and familiar.

He kissed the head, which was velvety and damp against his lips, and then he was opening his mouth open wider, to let Arin go in deeper.

Dan sucked, flickering his tongue along the tip, and then Suzy was... fuck, the head of Suzy's cock, with her piercing right up against his hole, as she pushed into him, carefully, slowly, and he was taking Arin's cock all the way down into his throat, because who needed a gag reflex, when he had this glorious cock in his mouth?

... wow, he sounded like something out of a bad movie.

But Suzy was taking his legs, pushing the further open, curling him just enough, and she was all the way inside of him, and then she was drawing out, and the metal from her piercing was pressing against his prostate as she pulled out, then back in, as she just fucked him for all she was worth.

Dan's eyes were rolling back in his head - it was all so much _more_ , how could it all be so much at the same time?

He was going to melt.

He was going to melt into the mattress, he was going to cum so hard that he'd lose the feeling in his toes.

He as already so full, and he was clenching around the cock inside of him, still sucking on Arin's cock, as Arin carefully fucked his face, murmuring praise.

"God, you're gonna get so big," Suzy murmured, and she was rolling her hips now, fucking into him faster, and Arin was beginning to move faster, and he was using Dan's hair for leverage as he began to fuck her faster, and Dan was shaking so hard, his cock was twitching up against his belly, and it was already so hard, it was leaking pre down his shaft, smearing across his belly.

"God," said Arin, "fuck, you look so good, Dan. Fuck, how can you... god, fuck!"

His cock was getting thicker in Dan's mouth, and Suzy's cock was beginning to get thicker as well, right at the base.

"Do you want me to knot you?"

"Maybe ask him when he doesn't have a mouth full of my cock?"

Arin sounded somewhere between exasperated and amused. 

"Well, you'll have to take your cock out of his mouth first," Suzy told Dan.

Dan came off of Arin's cock, panting, and he looked at Suzy, with her face red, her hair sticking to it. 

She was sweating enough to drip onto him, and god, as much as he loved her when she was all made up and pretty... she looked even better like this.

Fuck.

He was clenching around her, and his cock was still bobbing with each thrust.

She was swelling, right at the base.

"Do it, do it, do it, please, please," Dan said. "Knot me, please, please, please, I - mmf!"

Arin had shoved his cock back into Dan's open mouth, and Dan was sucking and slurping, less giving a blowjob than providing Arin a hot, wet place to fuck.

And then Dan was going completely stiff, as he came across his belly, onto his chest, as he shook, the sweet pleasure riding down his back, leaving him completely limp, his toes still curling, shuddering, breaking out in nothing but goosebumps.

"Fuck," said Suzy, "you just got so tight, tight, hold on, I'm gonna... I have.... fuck!"

She hilted inside of him, and then her knot was passing his hole, and she was all the way inside of him, she was cumming, gushing cum deep inside of him.

He shuddered, and then Arin was pulling his cock out, and he was jerking off onto Dan's chest, and there was more cum, all over him, sticky and wet.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Arin panted, and he was squeezing his own knot, his hips jerking forward.

"God, Dan," Suzy said, her voice borderline awed. "You're fucking amazing."

"I'm sticky is what I am," said Dan, and he laughed, a little unsteadily. 

“You sure know how to take the romance out of a moment,” Arin mumbled, but he looked amused.

“When the knot shrinks, we can help you take a shower,” Suzy said. 

“‘Kay,” Dan mumbled.

He was already falling asleep. 

* * *

The next day, Dan accompanied Suzy on her errands. 

She had to get cat litter, she had to go grocery shopping, and she wanted to go wander around the local flea market before she did anything else.

Fair enough!

Dan was let loose, to shove his hands into his pockets and wandered.

He liked doing this - just… walking around, taking in the sights.

And then he saw it.

It was a mass of iron and wood, with handles and screws.

He remembered it from the pictures, and then he was picking it up.

“How much?”

The vendor looked at him, and named a price.

Dan paid it, without even arguing.

“What is it?”

“Hm?”

“That thing. What is it? I saw it at an estate sale, figured it might be worth a few bucks.”

“Oh. Uh, it’s a thing for my girlfriend.”

“Right.”

The thing was heavy, and Dan’s arms were shaking by the time he found Suzy. 

“So I found some old… what is that?”

“It’s a Victorian marmalade slicer,” Dan said promptly.

“... where did you find it? How did you know I wanted one?!”

“Arin told me,” Dan said promptly. 

Suzy snorted, and she tugged him down to kiss him, then took the thing out of Dan’s arms.

“That’s not good for the baby,” she said. “Now c’mon. Let’s go home. I can’t wait to show Arin!”

Dan followed after her, and he smiled.

Sometimes love was a complicated, deep thing, having to do with babies and living arrangements and sex and all of that complex stuff.

And sometimes… it was just about a Victorian marmalade slicer.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Check out my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
